


Pork Chop and Burger

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Daisy is hurt in the field and Coulson takes care of her on their way back to base.  Once there, he goes to get her dinner and that's when things get interesting.





	Pork Chop and Burger

Phil tried not to look, but it was near impossible. Daisy was seated across from him slowly peeling her tactical suit down. “Ow, ow, ow, ow.” She frowned, her face twisted up in pain. She looked at her shoulder, reaching back and coming up with blood. “Damn it.” 

“Need help,” Coulson asked as he got up to fetch the first aid kit. He and Daisy had been in a small firefight and she had been clipped in the shoulder. In the moment she said it wasn’t bad but now her color wasn’t great which probably meant pain. “Here,” he handed her a couple of pieces of hard candy and a bottle of water. “Eat.” Coulson sat in the jump seat next to her, making Daisy turn. “Do you have anything on under this,” he asked.

“Coulson,” Daisy laughed, “how forward.” Phil blushed deeply and pulled his hand back. “I’m joking.” 

Phil tried to laugh it off, “I didn’t want to wind up in the special HR class.” Daisy snorted and gave him a smile before turning around and pulling her tactical suit down to the waist. She had a black tank top underneath and, Phil noted, a matching black bra. He tried not to look at that. 

“How bad?” Daisy tried to look a few times but couldn’t see the injury where it was at the top of her shoulder blade. 

“Give me a minute.” Phil gently shifted the straps down to her shoulder, pulling gently to not cause any undue hurt. He could see some of the injury, but not all. “May I?” He brought his fingers to gently touch the band of her bra. “I just need to move it a little.” 

“Undo it. Hurts like hell right now.” Phil’s brows rose, hand freezing. “I can’t reach back,” she told him. “Hurts too much.” Then she looked at him. She wasn’t Quake, hell she wasn’t even Daisy Johnson. For a moment, he was looking at Skye. Phil gave her a little nod then reached to the clasps. “You remember how, right,” she teased and it broke the tension. 

“It’s been awhile, but yes.” Thank God his prosthetic was as good as it was. His dexterity was excellent and maybe he’d thank Fitz for that at some point, but how did you thank a guy for making undoing bras easier? He opened the bra, carefully peeling it from her skin. Instead of just leaving it open in the back, Daisy did that thing women do where they pull their bra through their sleeve without taking off their shirt. “Impressive party trick.”

“Survival mechanism for girls who had AA’s in junior year.” She glanced back and rolled her eyes. “You want the shirt off too?” She was killing him. Daisy had no concept of how difficult she made it sometimes. 

“No, you can leave that on thanks.” Phil reached up and flicked her ear getting a wince from Daisy. 

“Ow. I’m hurt, you can’t do that.” Just to prove he could, Phil did it a second time. The wound wasn’t bad. There was blood because the suit tore. It had done its job, though, slowing it down and spreading the pressure. The result was a small break in the skin and a growing bruise. Phil’s fingers touched the edges of the wound, carefully probing to make sure it wasn’t worse than what he was seeing. 

“Well.. pain killers first,” Phil told her, handing over a few pain pills and a bottle of water. “It doesn’t look terrible. Big bruise. Let me clean up the blood, though.” Phil poured some water on a clean piece of gauze and carefully cleaned up the wound. Skye… Daisy, jerked away. “Relax… shhhh.” Phil softly wiped Daisy’s blood, “I know.” She took a few deep, slow breaths and he could feel her shoulders drop. “That’s the worst of it.” 

“Thank you.” Daisy reached behind and squeezed his knee. Coulson knew that his body’s response was wholly inappropriate, but damn it if his heart didn’t race and his cock didn’t swell. 

“Let’s get some bruise cream on too, maybe we can get it under control.” Phil uncapped the cream and took some out. “It’ll help.”

“That stuff is magic,” Daisy agreed as she tugged the strap of her tank down. 

“Daisy!” Coulson’s hand went out to stop her, covering hers.

“Relax, Captain Prude, I’m just going to pull it down on that side so it doesn’t get all funky with bruise cream.” Suddenly Phil felt stupid and childish. “…first man who told me to keep my top on,” she grumbled as she tucked the tank down, pulling it away from the area entirely. 

“I told you I wanted to avoid the HR class.” Phil had warmed some of the cream and started to very carefully start at the edges of the bruise, working his way in toward the gauze he’d put over the break in her skin. “Ok?” 

“Yeah,” Daisy told him, pressing back into his fingers a little. “Your hands are really warm.” 

“Are you cold?” 

“Not bad.” Daisy shivered a little bit. The cream was on and Phil wiped his hands before peeling off his field jacket and wrapping it around her. “It’s going to get gross,” she protested.

“You’re cold and I can wash it.” Phil stood with the kit, glad to get some distance. He’d had some stirrings for Daisy since pretty early on, something that he’d always been able to squash, but it disturbed him. She was a beautiful woman, but she was also his subordinate and literal decades younger. Daisy was off limits. Way off limits. 

That didn’t mean that when she offered him the seat next to her that Phil resisted. It was a long ride home and at some point Daisy fell asleep, slumping down in her seat, but shifting closer. There was a little gap, but it was closed when her head tilted down and ended up on his shoulder. Phil closed his eyes, hoping that he could make it through this ride without blowing up. Her hand came over, seeking out his own. Phil sighed and decided to give in just for the moment. 

The moment turned into a couple of hours and by the time he woke up, Daisy had shifted to rest lower, her arms around him. Phil gently moved her back to her own seat, getting a little whimper from Daisy. Some hair had fallen in her face and Phil reached out to stroke it back, tucking the strands behind her ear. His fingers lingered a little too long before he pulled them back and immediately refocused on his work instead of the beautiful woman next to him snoring just the tiniest bit all curled up in his jacket. 

They were getting close to landing when Phil had to reach out and touch Daisy’s shoulder to wake her. “We’re almost home.” 

“Mmmmm.” She turned and rested her cheek against the back of his hand. “Five more minutes,” she joked before opening her eyes fully and sitting up. Phil was able to retrieve his hand and rolled his eyes. “Oh man,” her stomach grumbled deeply, “I’m starving! Straight to the commissary,” Daisy told Coulson. “I want a burger, a giant burger with every bad thing in the world on it. Onions, bacon, cheese… lots of cheese.” Phil knew that sometimes after Daisy used her powers, she would be ravenous. It was all a matter of energy in versus energy out after all. “… curly fries too. With the Sriracha sauce." 

“How about this… text your order in and I’ll pick it up and bring it to you.” Phil didn’t know why he was offering, but it seemed like the right thing to do. 

“Oh that would be awesome. I need to at least rinse the blood out of my hair.” Some of it was hers, some wasn’t. They were landing and Daisy slipped her arms into the sleeves of his jacket and buttoned it up, tucking her bra into one of the pockets. Phil was incredibly turned on by the familiarity of the gesture and tried to squash that as much as he could while they walked down the ramp to meet Mack and May. They debriefed quickly then went their separate ways, leaving Phil to remind himself that any sort of attraction to Daisy was a horrible idea and that he needed to stop thinking of her that way. 

Of course she didn’t make it easy. Phil took a minute to put his things away and change into dark jeans and a black shirt before heading down to get their dinner. Phil had it bagged separately but paid for both, not necessarily intending to stay with her for the meal but ready to if she wanted him to hang around. Sometimes it was hard to cope after a mission and being alone wasn’t a great idea. When Phil knocked on her door, he didn’t know what to expect but he never would have guessed that she’d come to the door in her bathrobe. It was grey and a very soft, thin cotton that hung tied with a belt around her waist. Her wet hair hung around her shoulders and Phil could see where she’d missed a few spots of eye makeup. “Food!”

“Food,” Phil echoed as he offered up her bag, so grateful for something to say even if it was just to repeat. She turned around almost immediately and headed in, door left open as an invitation. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ Phil told himself as he crossed the threshold and closed the door behind him. “This smells amazing.” She was ripping into the bag, setting her meal out at one side of her small table. There were papers on the other side, but she cleared them, tossing them on her nightstand. “One thing I’ll say for SHIELD, we do have awesome food.” That was something Phil thought worthwhile, having food that their agents actually enjoyed. He couldn’t control everything, but he could give keep their bellies full. 

“Agreed.” Phil came over and set out his plate. He’d gotten the pork chops. 

“Oh… it’s pork chop day,” she said with a wrinkled brow. 

“I’ll trade if you want.” Phil really didn’t mind, but Daisy looked touched by the gesture. 

“But… burger,” she frowned. 

On anyone else the pout she made would have been annoying. On Daisy it had him picking up his knife and slicing his pork chop in two. “Grab a plate.” 

“Seriously?” 

“I’m not that hungry.” 

“I can make you something,” Daisy protested. Her eyes crinkled drawing his attention to the dark circles accentuated by her skin being quite pale and her eye make up having migrated a bit. 

“Sit down and eat,” Phil insisted as he toed her seat out a bit. She grabbed a plate and followed directions, gratefully accepting the pork chop and some green beans. Phil glanced up and noticed that Daisy’s leg was on almost full display because her robe had parted when she sat. It was momentary because she shifted and adjusted the robe, but the damage had been done. He wasn’t proud to admit that the image of Daisy’s upper thigh was going into a very special file in his brain. “How’s the pain? I stopped at the drug lockup and got you an injection if you need one.” He nodded to her dresser where he’d set the drug. 

“Not terrible,” she said with a shake of her head. “Might use that when I’m ready to sleep just so it doesn’t keep waking me up.” Then that was all she said for a solid three minutes because she was tearing into her burger with gusto. Phil liked a woman who ate without reservation and Daisy was that girl. Sure, she’d have a salad, but it wasn’t because she had been _bad_ or it was _beach season_. Daisy ate the damn salad because she was a grown up and vegetables were important. 

Phil refocused on his pork chop and let her have her silence for a few moments. Sometimes after a difficult mission it was good to have that quiet togetherness. “Need you to put a fresh bandage on,” Daisy told him. “Got wet.” She had a bit of ketchup on her chin and caught it with the tip of one finger. She brought it to her mouth and sucked just the tip inside. _Ok… lots of material for the _special file today._ “Get any ranch,” she asked. _

_“Ranch?”_

_“Oh my God, Coulson…” She sprung up and hurried to the small fridge all of them had under their counter. “This is the best thing ever. Hold on…” She fished out a bottle, bending at the waist more than anything so her robe rode up the back of her thighs, showing off the other side for him. Not only that, the fabric of the robe clung close, outlining her ass. God she had a great ass. He’d noticed that pretty early on, but squashed it any time he thought about her that way. “Ok… so what you do,” Daisy explained a complicated thing with Sriracha and ranch dressing that sounded disgusting. “You have to start with spicy, though.”_

_“Easy enough.” Coulson was very intentionally not looking at the way the V of her robe front had deepened a little. “Do I get a fry?”_

_“Yeah, of course,” Daisy looked at her plate a moment before finding him the biggest one and handing it over. For some reason, Coulson found that incredibly sweet. He tried the combo she’d suggested and while he wouldn’t enjoy it regularly, it was something he’d do every once in awhile. It was pretty good. “So?” Daisy looked genuinely excited to share this with him and Phil nodded as he chewed that he liked it._

_“Good,” he told her after he swallowed. “Like wings.”_

_“We need to go for wings one night. I bet I could drink you under the table, Coulson.” Her challenge was friendly and probably quite accurate._

_“Trying to appeal to my machismo?”_

_“… you’re not really _that_ guy,” Daisy told him. _

_“ _That guy?_ ” Coulson didn’t quite know what she meant. _

_“All macho, needing to be alpha. I mean you are,” Daisy assured him. “No doubt about that with Mace rolling over for you and doing tricks.” Phil smirked and looked down at his food. “See, that. You enjoy it but you don’t rub it in people’s faces. There are guys here twice your size but you know that between your brain and your training you can take them down without a whole lot of effort. You’re sure of yourself. I like that about you.” Daisy jammed more burger into her mouth and Coulson was left with having to figure out what that meant. He was pleased with the compliment, for sure, but he was confused._

_“Thanks?” Phil chewed on some pork chop, wondering what was going through her mind to talk like that. Had she been hit in the head? Did Daisy really think about him in those terms? Had she thought about it before? The thought of her having thought about it made Phil’s head swim. Daisy had always had a deeper effect on Phil than anyone he’d known in a very long time. “Burger’s good,” he asked as Daisy looked down to realize it was gone._

_“Holy crap, I inhaled that.” She laughed a little then handed him another Sriracha sauced up fry. “And I stole half your dinner.”_

_“I think I can manage,” Phil patted his stomach.  
“Come on, you’re in great shape!” Daisy reached over and squeezed his arm. “I mean… come on with those arms.” Phil flushed. Daisy’s hand lingered, rubbing a little bit. “I didn’t ask you… are you ok?”   
“I wasn’t the one who got shot,” Phil pointed out. _

_“Yeah, but you took a beating.” She frowned. “That was bad of me. I’m sorry.” Daisy seemed genuinely upset with herself and Phil couldn’t sanction that._

_“Really, I’m fine.” His hand closed over hers, eyes meeting. “I promise.” She smiled a little, both of them pulling their hands back and relaxing into what was left of their meal. “Is that new,” he asked of a recliner in the corner._

_“Found it,” she said. “Downstairs… in a storage closet. It makes things a little cramped, but it’s nice to sit in when I’m reading.”_

_“Reading anything good?” And that was all it took to get Daisy talking about her current book and a few others that she’d read, leaving Phil to finish his food. When she finished, Daisy picked up both their plates and put them in the small sink. It was all incredibly domestic and Phil felt warm around the edges just with her presence. “Well…” Their food was done and Phil really needed to get going, but he didn’t want to._

_“Oh, my shoulder,” she told him. “Hold on.” She disappeared into the bathroom while Phil girded his loins because this was going to fucking kill him. She came back out with her small first aide kit. “Maybe… sit down?” He turned a chair around and Daisy set the kit on the small table before straddling the chair. She pulled her robe down to her waist, leaning forward to cover herself just al little bit. Phil’s heart was pounding and he took a few extra seconds getting the materials ready, trying hard not to look at the generous portion of side breast he was witness to._

_His fingers trembled as he came closer, stilling them when he actually touched her skin. It was soft and she smelled amazing. “Hair,” Daisy reached back to pull it out of the way, her body shifting and giving him quite a view. _Special file_ he reminded himself before he gently applied the bruise cream. She winced and shifted, but Phil felt like overall she was leaning back into his fingers again. “You’re so warm.” Daisy looked up, eyes half lidded as her head rested against his chest a moment. “I swear, your jacket,” she yawned, “was radiating AC warmth.” _

_“You haven’t called me that in a long time.” Daisy’s arms were covering her breasts as she sat up, but man was that a sight._

_“Things changed.”_

_“They do that,” Phil pointed out quietly. His hand had moved to her shoulder and squeezed just a little._

_“That’s life, right?” Daisy’s expression was hard to read and even as she rose, Phil wasn’t sure what was going on. “Things change… people change.” Daisy’s arms dropped, letting the robe fall off completely, pooling at her feet. She just stood there, beautiful and so hard to look away from._

_“Daisy,” Phil said as he stepped back. That didn’t help, though, because that just meant he could see more of her. She was stunning, teardrop shaped breasts with hard pink-brown and miles of soft skin. “You had a close call in the field and…”_

_“That’s got nothing to do with it,” she promised. “I’ve been thinking about this for awhile.” And didn’t that just make Phil’s head spin? “I thought it was all one sided until I felt your fingers shake today. I’ve seen you stare down Hydra agents… Hive for God’s sake, and you were steady as a rock. I ask you to dress a wound and you can barely hold the gauze…. Makes a girl think.”_

_Was Daisy actually saying what he thought she was saying… what he HOPED she was saying? Well, he shouldn’t hope those sorts of things. It was stupid, it was dangerous, and it could hurt them both pretty deeply. “This isn’t a good idea.”_

_“Probably not,” Daisy agreed as she rested her hand in the middle of his chest. “But I like ideas that aren’t good… sometimes they turn out exceptionally well.” Her lips ran over his jaw a moment and Phil’s eyes squeezed shut. “Relax. It’s ok.” Her hand took his, bringing it to her hip. Her lips moved, brushing his. A shock ran through Phil so deep it ended up taking up residence in his spine and reminding him every few moments that he was kissing Daisy. And he was. Phil didn’t pull back, didn’t try to step away. He kissed her back, his hand landing at the small of her back. She let out a soft moan and Phil could feel his entire chest tighten. “I knew you’d be a good kisser,” she said with a smile when they finally broke for air._

_Phil didn’t know what to say. He was in shock at the entire event. How in the hell was he supposed to walk away from this chance? “This is against…” But Daisy cut him off with a kiss, bringing his hand to her breast. “My God that’s…” Phil’s hand caressed the heavy, warm flesh, thumb running down the slope to the tip of her nipple. “This is a …”_

_“… bad idea, you said that.” Daisy brought her hands to his face, holding either side. “If you don’t want me, walk out and I will never bring this up again.” Daisy kissed him slow and deep, “but if you want me, stay.” Her hands moved to his waist, pulling him close. “I want you to stay, Phil.” The use of his first name was always jarring coming from her, but the way she said it right now made him melt inside._

_Phil thought for a moment, then decided _fuck it_. He’d deal with the consequences later because he was not letting this opportunity pass. His hand moved to the small of her back, pulling Daisy up onto the balls of her feet for a hard kiss, something he’d been holding back for quite awhile. She moaned deep for him, clutching his arm tightly as she went right along with the passion he was putting out there. Her hand squeezed his ass and Phil pulled back, a little surprised “Come on, Coulson. I’ve wanted to squeeze your ass for ages.” _

_“You have?” Phil looked behind him like he was shocked at her interest in his relatively normal ass._

_“On yeah. The suit pants don’t do you justice.” Her lips moved over his throat, hands pulling his shirt up enough to slip underneath. “I like you in jeans.” She slid her hands around to his back and under the waist of his jeans._

_“Fuck,” was about all Phil could say._

_“That’s the idea.” Daisy kissed him again, nipping his bottom lip._

_Alerts, alarms, and his own screaming were going like mad in his head telling him this was a horrible idea. “Daisy…” His knuckles ran down her shoulder, just brushing the side of her breast as he drug it over her skin. “You’re stunning.” He let his prosthetic rest on her hip, squeezing just a little. “And I’m your superior.” He stepped back._

_“Ok… I quit.” She leaned in to kiss him again, Phil shifting back._

_“Not funny.”_

_“Coulson,” she whined, “what’s a girl got to do?”_

_“I’m trying to be a gentleman and a good boss.”_

_“Well stop.” She grabbed both his hands and brought them to her breasts. “I want you to fuck my brains out. I think that’s pretty clear. And it’s not because you’re my boss. I like you, Coulson. I want you.” She was right, that _was_ quite clear. She looked at him, a little annoyed but not actually giving it away. “Don’t make me beg.” _

_“That would be a first,” he laughed._

_“Somehow I doubt that.” Daisy looked up at him, brow raised. Her hands moved around to his shirt, pulling at the hem until it was halfway up his stomach. “I mean…” Her fingers ran down the cut of his groin muscle where it was showing over the line of his belt. “Come on!” Daisy’s thumb ran over the line a few times, getting a tight groan from him. “It’s an arrow leading to your…” He cut her off with a kiss, his hands moving over her back, trying to be careful not to hit her bruise. She pulled at his shirt again, shoving his arms up. “Get the damn message and take this off. I usually don’t have to work this hard.”_

_Coulson found that incredibly funny and laughed just a little before pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the ground. This was happening, whatever it was, and he was done stopping it. For tonight, she was his. Her skin pressed to his, just a hair cooler and so soft he felt like a damn loofah next to her. How women did that, he didn’t know. Maybe it was all the lotion. Hell, even May had three bottles of lotion plus ones stashed in her locker and the planes. Phil had never understood all the lotion with women. Daisy’s tongue ran over his collar bone followed by a nibble down the middle of his chest. “I didn’t get a chance to shower.”_

_“You smell really good,” she told him. Phil actually believed her because she backed up her words by running the tip of her nose down the middle of his chest as her hands worked his belt. “I like a guy who smells like a guy, no Axe Body Spray.” Phil felt his belt open and Daisy made quick work of the button and zipper. “You always smell good.”_

_“Not always.”_

_“Today,” she told him as her tongue teased over his nipple. “In the Quinjet,” Daisy breathed, “when you gave me your jacket, it smelled like you.” She kissed him as her hands came to his hips and pushed his jeans down. “I’m going to say boxers.”_

_“Close.” Daisy took a step back, eyes a little wide. His boxer briefs were nothing special really, dark blue with a darker blue elastic at the waist. “Boxer briefs.”_

_“Yeah, you’re burying the lead here Coulson.” Daisy’s hand moved out to touch the outline of his cock through the front of his underwear. “Holy shit.” Phil was used to the reaction when his pants came off. He was on the larger side for sure and it didn’t hurt that he’d been nursing this hard on since the plane. She rubbed her fingers up either side, palm rubbing the underside as she mapped out dimensions. “That’s… “ Her eyes moved up to his face, hand still on his cock. “It’s unexpected and very,” she squeezed him, “welcome.” Phil was glad for that. Some women were quite wary but Daisy was, with this, like she was with everything else. She dove in, ready and willing to push herself._

_“Glad to hear it.” His hand ran down to her hip, eyes moving over her body. He could see scars, could probably tell you exactly what each one was too. He cupped her breasts, his thumbs running around the edge of her areola. Phil watched her shudder and felt her hands tighten as his thumbs moved to the very tips of her nipples, rubbing in slow circles. Her breath quickened and Phil watched her stretch her throat, almost an invitation. He shifted in closer, running his teeth down her throat as Daisy shuddered a little under his touches. Phil decided that he very, VERY much liked the way she shuddered and jumped when he touched her, moaning softly as her hands sunk into his underwear and wrapped her fingers around his cock. “Bed,” Phil grunted._

_“Bed,” Daisy agreed before pulling back and taking him by the hand instead of the cock. “Just a little forewarning, I’m going to need a minute to adjust to that. Does he have a name?”_

_Phil laughed. “No, no part of my body has a name.” Daisy moved into the bed first, sliding back as they kissed, Phil climbing in with her. “Did you have one in mind?”_

_“Let’s see what he can do then see if he gets a name.” Daisy’s leg moved up and around his hip, puling Phil in for a very tight press. It was easy to feel just how hot she was and Phil had an inkling of how wet based on the way the fabric slid against him. She moaned softly as he sucked as much of one breast into his mouth as he could for a moment, getting Daisy arching and grinding into him as his lips ended at her nipple. “God damn.” Her nails dug in against his back, urging him to continue. He repeated on the other breast, his hand moving between them to press against her. He wrapped his hand around her, snugging his fingers in between her legs to find that she’d soaked through her panties._

_Daisy was really moaning for him now, shuddering a little as he pushed the fabric to the side and started to tease her folds with his fingertips. “You feel amazing.” Phil moved his now wet fingertips over the tip of her clit a few times, finding it with little issue. It was on the slightly larger side, but Coulson actually liked that. There was simply more to work with and Coulson was nothing if not wasn’t good at improvising. The tip of his finger dipped into her just the slightest bit, testing out the current limits of her body. His touches left her breathless and Coulson was pretty damn proud of that._

_“God,” Daisy shuddered against his hand. “Let me…” Phil moved back a little at her insistence and he got to see something quite acrobatic. Daisy pulled her legs up and, without moving off of her back, she pulled them off and managed to hold off on showing him anything until the last possible second. As her legs opened to wrap around him, Phil could feel his mouth water. He groaned, his hands moving to her thighs to open her legs a little farther. The evidence of her arousal was glistening on her folds and Phil leaned in without thinking and lapped across them. He laid out against her a few moments later, focusing in on tasting every inch of Daisy’s folds._

_Much to his delight, Daisy said many, many crude things while he sucked and teased. Phil was incredibly proud of the fact that the first time she came was a surprise to her but not to him. She actually yelled out, her hand immediately clasping over her own mouth. That only made him work harder. By this point, Phil had two fingers inside Daisy, pulling her open in gentle, slow presses. “C… Coul… Phil!” She gripped his shoulder hard as his mouth settled in at Daisy’s clit. Her breath had sped up quite a bit, and he could nearly feel the thump of her heartbeat through her clit. He caught a good rhythm and Daisy went off for him. Her fist hit the bed hard, hips arching up. Phil had to move with her to avoid getting a fat lip and possibly a broken nose. Daisy’s hips were arched up off the bed hard and Phil used this as a carpe’ diem moment._

_He pressed his palm into the small of her raised back, getting her hips into a good position before he started to suck harder. He hadn’t ever really stopped, more switched rhythm or moved to tonguing around it. This, though, was intended to make everything shiny and bright for her. The fingers he had inside her pulled down, opening Daisy and making her feel full. He wasn’t going for her g-spot just yet. That would come later. Phil almost told her to watch her shoulder when Daisy reached overhead to grab the headboard. She came around two fingers, crying out his name in a soft moan. “Time… time out… please… God… fuck.. time out.” Daisy’s whole body was shuddering and jumping even as he withdrew his fingers and lowered her to the bed. “Jesus fuck.” Daisy’s hand rested over her eyes, chest heaving even as he could still feel her thighs twitching under his palm._

_Phil took a moment to work out his jaw and clean up just a touch. He wasn’t a very neat eater, but the women he’d taken to bed seemed to appreciate his gusto. “Come here.” Daisy reached down, pulling on his arms. Phil moved up, kneeling close and her hands came to catch either side of his face and pull him in to a kiss. He was a little off balance and had to put a hand out to catch himself, but she kept kissing, getting up onto her knees. “I’m not just saying this,” was the lead followed by, “you are, by a wide margin, the best oral I’ve ever had. That was amazing.” She shoved him down onto the bed and Phil didn’t resist at all. He was still preening from the compliment. “Now let’s get a look.”_

_“Come here a minute.” Daisy complied but did reach down the front of his underpants to get a hand around his cock. They kissed again, Phil having a hard time getting enough of that. Phil broke the kiss to moan as her thumb worked across the sensitive head of his cock. “Daisy…” He could barely breathe out her name as she moved to pull his underwear off. And then there he was, scars and all, bare for her. Her hands wrapped around his cock and he knew that she was getting the lay of the land. Coulson didn’t say anything, just watched her face._

_“This is like a damn fire plug,” she told him. Her hands mapped him out, even going to play with his balls._

_What she really focused on, though, was playing with his foreskin. She stroked him, making the head of his cock disappear and reappear with each stroke. “Daisy… that’s good.” She smiled, then leaned in to suck on the head of his cock. “Even better.” Phil laid back and watched as her mouth stretched and relaxed around him. His hands roamed over her body, up and down her spine, into her hair. Daisy moaned around his cock and Coulson’s fingers tightened. “You’re going to kill me.”_

_“As long as you stay hard,” she teased before moving back down on his cock. Her fingers rubbed the insides of his thighs, pushing his legs open farther. He wasn’t expecting it when her hand cupped his balls and jumped a tiny bit. “Cold?” It took him a second to register where her breath was before she sucked one into her mouth._

_“Cold, no,” Phil was gripping the sheets, shuddering at the attention. “Jesus Christ.” Phil’s legs just spread open for her at that point, not bothering to have any sense of class because she was good. Instead of being thrown off by his size, she improvised. Two hands and a mouth worked wonders on a guy’s libido. He had zero blood going to his brain the harder he got. Daisy moaned around the head of his cock, hooking her lips under the head to lock him in. “Sweet… Daisy… my…” His fingers ran over her temple, getting her to look up. “I want you. Please.”_

_She smiled at him and pulled off. “I’m on top to start.” Phil took a moment to get comfortable before Daisy straddled him. She trapped him between her folds and his stomach, rocking hard so that the root of his cock was at he entrance pressing hard as she used the shaft to rub her clit. Phil’s hands just went to her hips, holding on as Daisy ground against him. Her fingers moved between her folds, rubbing her clit a little roughly. She leaned forward to kiss him, hands reaching behind to get a hold of him. Moments later he could feel the molten heat of her body pressing against the head of his cock. “This might take me a minute.”_

_Phil was used to having to wait, to letting a woman get adjusted. It wasn’t so much his length, he was just a little above average in that respect. It was more the girth. Daisy seemed to take it as a challenge more than anything else, wincing every now and then, taking a beat, then going right back at it. “This thing is enormous, and not in the way you’re supposed to tell every guy his cock is the _biggest you’ve had_ ,” she said in a singsong voice. “This is legit.” Daisy pushed a little harder and all of a sudden the head of his cock breeched her, sliding right in with just that little bit more pressure. _

_“Fuck,” they groaned together, Coulson gripping Daisy’s hips hard. He wasn’t pulling her down, just holding onto her._

_Daisy looked between them, marveling as she pulled up a little then went back down a little. “That’s wild.” She held him at the base and started to work on getting him inside. Whenever she’d start to slow or seem to hurt, Phil would reach between them and rub her clit. She’d pressed one hand to the middle of his chest, leaning forward so she could move a little more. Changing the angle seemed to make all the difference and on one, slightly harder than he intended, thrust, Phil made his way home. “Don’t move,” was all she said as she held herself down. Phil could feel Daisy’s muscles working, fighting, and he tried his hardest not to press or hurry, but inside he was dying. Daisy’s hands ran down her body as she gathered herself._

_“You feel incredible.” Phil gently ran his hand down the back of her neck, pulling Daisy down for a kiss as she bobbed on him. “So amazing.” His fingers trailed down her back, rubbing gently over her spine as Daisy rolled her hips up and down on him. She started to pant just a little bit and Phil knew what that meant. Instead of rubbing her clit, Phil just tucked his fingers up on either side of the nerves, letting her motions stroke it between his fingers._

_“What… is that… that’s…” Daisy shuddered, pushing herself deep… maybe too deep because she pulled up with a look of pain. “I … Phil…” Daisy grasped his shoulders and started to ride him. Phil was holding out, reminding himself that the longer it took him to finish, the longer he got to stay in bed with her. He could feel her tighten up around him and gave her clit a little more pressure. Phil felt her body leaving wet trails down his thighs and across his groin, and wasn’t that was incredibly hot? Daisy was silent that time, her body jerking hard. On impulse, Phil gripped her wrists and held them, pulling her down a little harder and grinding up into her. She was silent, mouth opening almost to scream but only harsh breaths coming out before she collapsed against him like a shuddering pile of jell-o._

_It was killing him to stay in her and not move, but Coulson was trying really hard not to be a jackass about it. He ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it out of her eyes. “Wow, Coulson.” She smiled dumbly at him, her hand patting him on the shoulder. “Really… really good. Give me…. two minutes. Two. Maybe three,” she laughed as she slowly pulled up on his cock. They both knew the exit wasn’t going to be entirely comfortable as she pulled off, both pre-wincing in anticipation. Instead, Daisy let out a moan because it felt good. “Seriously, though… how are you not pulling way more ass, Coulson? I know girls and a few guys who would fall ass up for this.”_

_Her hand squeezed him and Coulson’s hips jumped. “Well… thanks for the offer first of all but guys aren’t my thing. I have one exception and it will never happen.”_

_“Oh my God, you have a gay exception,” Daisy laughed as she moved to lay next to him, lazily stroking his wet dick. “Who is it? Someone I know?”_

_“I don’t think you’ve ever met h… him.” Phil was so grateful he could control himself because Daisy was seriously going to fucking kill him._

_“Um… wait, you’re not talking about Captain America, are you?”_

_“Like I said, never going to happen.”_

_“But that’s who you mean,” Daisy asked. “… I’d ship it.” Coulson laughed and pushed Daisy onto her back, coming to kneel between her legs. “Would you bottom or top?”_

_Phil pushed his cock against her thigh, rubbing. “Whatever he wanted,” Phil told Daisy, “it’s a fantasy. Now do me a favor and get on your knees.”_

_“Possibly the hottest thing I’ve heard in years,” Daisy told him as she leaned up to kiss him hard then turn over and get up on her hands and knees. Her thighs were spread, her body on display. Phil’s fingers played with her folds, rubbing her slick juices over her clit as he got in a good position behind her. “I’m ready,” she assured him as Phil came in close. He found the right angle and gave a push, moving into Daisy far more easily now. Her head dipped, cheek hitting the sheets as she let out a low growl._

_“Ok?”_

_“God yes.” She looked at him. “Do not stop.” Phil took her at her word and started to move. He didn’t go fast, but he did speed up at her encouragement. It was a delicate balance when you were working with this kind of equipment. He never wanted to hurt a woman, but he also didn’t believe in treating women like glass either. “Such a better position.” Phil agreed. From this angle, the weight of his cock pulled down, opening her more. Plus… g-spot. Phil focused on that, grinding deep as his hands squeezed Daisy’s breasts. “Yes… fuck… Phil… fuck me. Please. Please…”_

_Daisy was babbling and Phil liked that. It wasn’t the best side of himself, but he loved that sometimes he could get a woman incoherent if the sex was good enough. He was careful not to abuse the bruise on her shoulder, actually grabbing her a couple of pillows at one point she she could rest her upper body on them. “You feel so good.” His thumb worked the base of her tailbone, rubbing and getting little jumps of Daisy’s hips for his trouble. “Daisy I’m getting close.” She reached back and squeezed his ass, groaning and nodding._

_Phil’s pace increased with her consent and soon he was having her pretty hard. Daisy was a mass of bones and muscles on him by this point. He liked that, loved that she was just giving over. “Phil… Phil…” She was groaning out his name with his thrusts, shuddering as her body worked through waves of sensation. “Stay… stay in me.” He paused for a second but she pointed to her bicep. “It’s good for a year.” It took him a moment to realize that Daisy was talking about the birth control method of choice for female agents, an injection that lasted a little over a year. “Cum in me.” Phil didn’t need convincing, burying himself in Daisy and cumming his fucking brains out. He collapsed over her, trying to keep most of his weight off of her, but failing miserably._

_Phil stayed inside Daisy for a little while, pulling her to rest on her side against him. She wasn’t in any hurry to let go, throwing a leg back over his and pushing herself down on his softening cock. It took him awhile to get hard but that meant it took him awhile to go soft, too. He was way too overstimulated, but Daisy wanted this so he’d give it to her “You’re a dream,” he insisted as he turned her torso just enough so he could suck her nipple. Daisy’s hips rode back, her hand rubbing her clit until she came one last time, calling out his name as he kissed her uninjured shoulder._

_They parted, Daisy moving back to her stomach as Phil rolled onto his side, looking down at her. So they’d done this. This had happened and now they were on the other side of some incredibly hot sex that was probably going to change things. Where did they go from here, he wondered. “Holy hell, Coulson.” Daisy turned her head, looking at him. “You’re a beast. Wow.” Her fingers traced his cheek as she rolled to her side. Phil kissed her for awhile mostly because he didn’t want this to end and he didn’t want to talk. If they started to talk, that meant this was done and he didn’t want this to be done. She pressed her forehead to his as she caught her breath, smiling a little. “Think the commissary still has any pork chops?”_

_It was 100% not what he was expecting and yet so totally Daisy he thought that might have been the moment he fell in love with her._


End file.
